


Non era stato un ladro...

by Kogami_Enforcer



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogami_Enforcer/pseuds/Kogami_Enforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello era un omicidio, di sicuro ad opera di qualcuno al di sotto di Makishima Shogo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non era stato un ladro...

Erano stati chiamati da Karanomori, il loro tecnico di laboratorio, in merito ad un innalzamento dello Psycho Pass in una zona della città.  
Quando erano arrivati all'appartamento, i droni avevano già bloccato ogni singolo accesso e loro erano entrati: la vittima, una donna di massimo 35 anni, giaceva a terra in un lago di sangue.  
L'appartamento in sè, si presentava tutto sotto sopra, il che poteva indurre a pensare che fosse stato un ladro e che avesse ucciso la donna, ma loro, da Ginoza a Yayoi, sapevano benissimo che non era così.   
Quello era un omicidio, di sicuro ad opera di qualcuno al di sotto di Makishima Shogo...

\--------------

Fandom: Psycho Pass  
Prompt: #8 - Ladro (numero e prompt)   
Rating: verde  
Genere: triste  
Avvertimenti: nessuno  
Lunghezza: 110   
Eventuale pairing: tutti i pg principali   
Introduzione: Quello era un omicidio, di sicuro ad opera di qualcuno al di sotto di Makishima Shogo...  
Eventuali note: Primo tentativo su questo fandom di cui sono follemente innamorata.


End file.
